Indomitable: Magic Re-emergence
by NeoShadeSpartan12
Summary: Magic is Freeing, Magic is Strength, Magic is Dangerous but most of all, Magic is Intoxicating... Leila Suou knows this more than anyone. It has brought her victory in the war against both Gods and Demons, but not without cost. A final act of defiance from Alza Masta's shadow sends Leila to a different dimension where her presence revives the remnants of magic from Exiled Gods.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, guess who is back! ShadowPony12, that's who. **

**Alrighty, here's the 411: stuff happens and I am back years later. Why? Because I have a story to test the waters with.**

**This is a snippet of what I have been working on. Do note, this story, while seemingly serious due the tone of the summary, is in-fact a fun little thing I decided to work on. The character "Leila Suou" is your Avatar/Unit from Brave Frontier given life and character. Although Summoner-chan here is a bit more competent (Stupid Powerful) than how you are percieved in the mobile game.**

**No, Summoner-chan will not be making every fight easy cruising for the lovely ladies of Team RWBY or anyone really. She will be taking up a mentor role through the series and only intervening when it's damn near necessary without it being totally contrived.**

**Summoner-chan will take part in some scenes, but in the end she will have her little storyline to follow as Brave Frontier Universe begins to leak and form with the RWBY-verse. Further on, you will notice that I did tweak a bit of the RWBY-verse lore to conform as a subset of the Brave Frontier-verse.**

**Also, note that Leila does have her Yuri Harem from Brave Frontier and that will not extend to anyone in the RWBY-verse or her summons (except a few, but that will rarely be spotlighted). Romance is not a focus nor will it be anytime soon, but there will be relationships through out the story as per my new norm in my absence there will be Pyrrha/Ruby. That is the only one I am going to mention, others, with time.**

**Last thing, I left out many descriptions of characters (If you're reading this you should know their looks by now), but if I feel the need or get enough flak for not putting it in I wlll go back and add quick descriptions of said characters.**

**Now, onward and judge my story in your personal worth!**

* * *

The rushing of wind yanked at the summoner's body, straining, stretching her limbs. With copious amounts of effort she forced her arm to reach out to her other struggling companion, a Goddess named Tilith.

The Goddess' hand stretched from her position as her other hand held onto the ancient ruins' support. As much as she tried her arms couldn't attain the length necessary. "Leila, I can't stretch any further! You need push against the suction!"

The now named summoner, Leila gritted her teeth and pushed as much as her body would allow and then some, "I can't, the pull is too strong!" she retorted.

Tilith shook her head as her eyes began to water, "You have to! It's just a little further!" The shakiness was evident.

To think this is how she goes out… of all things, a black hole of sorts. It's all because a neglected god couldn't handle a sound defeat… "I am sorry, Tilith. We won't be going to the beach to work on our tans." She smiled weakly as her body visibly went lax.

"No, no, no!" it was too late. As soon as Leila's body gave in the black hole swooped in and tore her through the hole.

"Leila!" The Goddess' voice faded away.

* * *

…

…

…

Le…

Lei…

Leila…

Or so she thought.

**LEILA!**

Summoner-chan immediately shot up with a reserved panic. Her eyes instantly took in her surroundings, in a processing speed that would make Noel and his machines obsolete. Of course, she was nowhere near his level of intellect. She could easily outpace him in the processing of massive amounts of influx information. Leila immediately stood on guard with her Luminous Blades humming. She came to a quick realization that she was no longer at the temple in the Dragon's Chamber, she was in a lush forest oozing with massive amounts of negative energy she could only describe as magic.

Her awareness ran intermittently to her surroundings, she could instantly tell she was not in El Gaia, Ishgria, or the plethora of worlds and dimensions she visited before. No, she was somewhere that has yet to be realized by the Summoner's Hall. A different dimension was obvious, but was it traceable by the Hall? That is yet to be known. There was for sure one connection she couldn't lose and it was that same connection that woke her up.

"_**Leila? Can you hear me?" **_the familiar voice of her Goddess companion echoed once more in her mind.

She sighed in relief, she wasn't completely stranded. _"Tilith—_

"_**Leila! Oh my god! You're okay! I thought I lost you!" **_Tilith's relief was easily evident over their connection. Luckily Tilith managed to gain some knowledge of gates so she could easily speak through them.

"_Tili—_

Once more she was caught off, her cheek puffing out in annoyance._** "Where are you? Are you safe? You're not harm—**_

"_Tilith!" _Her onslaught of questions was brought to an immediate halt. "_Finally, I can speak." _

Leila couldn't see it, but Tilith was slightly red from her reaction. "_Mou…Tilith…what have I told you?" _Leila heard her take a deep breath, "_Please don't answer that." _Her breath retracted, "_To answer your questions my silly Goddess. One, I have no earthly clue, but can sense lots of bad juju here, but it isn't Ishgria or any other world. Two, I am in the middle of the forest so I am as safe as I can be. And three, not a single scratch on me, but there is some soreness on my bum."_ Emphasizing her point by rubbing it.

"_As long as my favorite Goddess is fine, I can stand being marooned in unknown world."_ Leila commented without thinking.

Tilith giggled with an unseen flush, "_**Of course I am okay. I am a powerful Goddess."**_

Leila nodded, "_Yup! And you're all mine_."

A growl was heard as Tilith went speak, "Shush, Tilith. I think me hears something…" Both lines went quiet as Leila once more soaked in her surroundings. The wind whistled, the leaves shuddering in fear from the ominous silence that oppressed the canopy of foliage. There was another shuffle of leaves, the padding of something much bigger than a human foot. A black figure dashing just outside of her field of view, growls echoed lowly around her as more and more black apparitions made itself known. She is definitely not alone anymore.

"_Tilith, take a rest I know this takes a lot of energy even from someone as super powered as you."_

"_**Did something happen?"**_

"_Yes, so I need you to go back to the Summoner's Hall and start tracking me here."_

"_**A-are you sure? I thought I lost you once I don't want that to happen again…"**_

"_Yes, the faster you talk to Noel the faster you can track. Now go."_

"_**Just don't die."**_

"_Pfft…you know that's not happening. Have a little faith please."_

"_**Okay." **_And just like that Leila felt the line cut.

A howl pierced her position, just like a war cry the shadowy figures burst from their cover intent on making a meal of the women out of her dimension.

* * *

An explosion echoed throughout the Emerald Forest, catching the attention of many of the Initiate hopefuls that are fighting for a spot in this prestigious school for Huntsman and Huntresses in training. Unfortunately, for two young huntresses that explosion was well within their area. A white mystical energy swept toward them obliterating the trees in its path of carnage. Blake was first to detect the overwhelming presence due to her Faunus instincts immediately telling her to scatter. Of course, she couldn't leave her newly christened partner, Yang, to tank such danger. So she didn't what any sane person would do, "Yang, get down!" The disguised Faunus tackled the brawler to the ground.

Just in time too. The Luminescent white energy scorched the air above them, crashing through another battalion of trees, completely eradicating them, before dispersing into nothing. Shock and Awe were written in bold letters on their faces. They stood up shakily, when they entered space just above them the air felt pure, not dry and rough as one would expect from a white flame cauterizing the air.

"What in the hell was that!?" Yang couldn't contain the flabbergasted pitch that emanated from her throat.

Blake glanced at her partner, but she had no words for what she just witnessed. All she knows that if that Luminescent flame hit either one of them, well, their existence will be non-existent. "I don't know, but we should check that out and make sure who or what whatever did that is stopped."

Yang nodded hesitantly, but fighting an opponent like that was something she could not just ignore. Her want of testing her mettle far outweighed any trepidation she could have.

"Let's go." And like that, they took off with Blake obviously leading.

* * *

Several shadowy wolf like beasts rushed her without restraint. Leila's cloak fluttered as she met the first beast head-on. Leila caught the wolf's claw with the back of her forearm, the swirl of armor completely unscathed by the terrifyingly sharp claws. She shrugged her arm, dazing the beast. With an unrestrained swing her Luminescent blade cut through it body seamlessly. Unfortunately, she overestimated the beast's durability (she's used to facing off against gods that could tank strikes like those) as the excess energy took shape and wiped away a mile worth of nature and a good portion of the beasts with it. Without skipping a beat, she pivoted around a giant paw. Leila caught appendage by its "wrist" and slammed her elbow into the beast arm, a loud snapping noise accompanied by agonizing roar. She finished the beast her blade sheathing itself in its throat before she ripped it out. She expected a spurt of blood, but instead witnessed a black wispy smoke. The body following soon after, but in that smoke she sensed a high concentration of malicious energy.

She didn't dawdle on the odd phenomenon too long as another werewolf looking beast rushed her. It met the same fate with a vertical slash, once more another Luminescent energy released itself into the sky, lighting up the forest, if only briefly.

"Tch." Seeing as her weapons were proving to be a bit of overkill she flipped her blades and took a martial art stance. Her fists being her primary weapon while her Luminous Blades turning into a support. That switch in stance was near flawless and didn't interrupt the flow of battle in the slightest. The next beowolf approached in anxious hunger, swiping its claw at the Summoner. She ducked and twirled under the strike sweeping the beasts legs. It fell back, whimpering, Leila positioned herself under the falling beast and let loose a perfect uppercut. Her fists collided with its back with a huge smack and snap that sent the beast upwards. Leila ducked under another swipe from its kin, she easily countered and bisected the beast, but before it could disappear she ran up the dissipating beowolf. She boosted herself into the air catching up with her still airborne victim. The moment she was above the suspended body she twisted her body, her fist clashing before breaking through its chest with the blade following through the side the beast.

The Grimm dissipated mid-air and Leila corrected herself in the air, still suspended. From above so high she easily processed the state of the battlefield in mere moments. There were four of the creatures left below spread out enough to have an angle at her, but not enough to get in each other's way. It was then that she felt gravity apply to her once more. She nosedived towards her targets landing with a loud crash that kicked up dirt.

This left her unaffected; she fought in the thickest of fog. Her other senses amplified with their loss of sight. The scraping of claws, the whistling of wind being cut, in an instant she disappeared as two of the four remaining beowolves stopped suddenly, only to dissipate moments later. The last two rushed her in reckless abandon; dropping to her hands she pushed up her leg into its chin, following the momentum she hooked her foot around its neck and pulled herself up. With her legs now firmly wrapped around its neck she did a sudden twist. A sickening crack reverberated in her ears as she threw the lifeless and dissipating body at the other approaching Grimm. It stopped for a brief second, but that was the last mistake it made that day for the next thing that the Grimm felt was Leila's fist colliding with its skull and slamming into the ground. For a second the body laid there not realizing that its head was smashed into a fine paste. And just like that, the body dispersed.

She sighed briefly letting her guard down. Of course she would feel an impact with her back that sent her soaring forward, crashing through several trees. Landing in a shameful position, she rolled over, her world shaking for the moment. "Owie…that hurt…stupid misty, animal thing…" her world came to order again and she sat up.

In the distance she could see a trio of bears now, "Wonderful, my teddy bears are bent on my death now. Is nothing safe? What a world, what a world…" She stood and stretched out her hand as another weapon materialized, a massive, gilded axe took shape in her hand.

Her shining eyes sparkled so bright you could literally feel her stare slice right through the opposing Ursa Majors. "You are very much going to regret that…" her voice echoed through the clearing as she disappeared through the view.

* * *

"Holy Shit…"

Yang is many things, but being utterly mindblown is not something that happens often or ever at all, because she knows for a fact that her Uncle Qrow and Dad have done some pretty crazy shit. She and Blake were camping out behind a tree that was destroyed in that last attack, but even from there they witnessed some very overtop and flashy fighting. That's not to say it wasn't necessary, no, the "rule of cool" shall always apply. Sure, tanking an Ursa Major is nothing special, but it's also nothing to scoff at. No, tanking an Ursa Major, smashing through dozens of trees, and getting up like it was a minor inconvenience and then summoning a massive axe that looked like it could cut through a Goliath with ease. Let's not forget the fact that she managed to bounce her voice all around the forest and then immediately disappear in a burst of speed that rivaled and possibly outclassed Ruby's semblance. That is something beyond remarkable, but a level of badassery that very few in a lifetime can ever hope to attain.

Blake on the other hand couldn't make out if the Hunter/Huntress was a boy or girl due to the cloak covering their form rather well until she bounced her voice, which scared Blake because at one point it sounded next to her, but couldn't pinpoint where she was. Another thing she noticed, and this was the big one, she couldn't see any effects of her Aura glancing. She could see that her body collides with the enemy, but the usual glint of the Aura absorbing the attack was entirely absent. Like it didn't exist, but if that was the case shouldn't she be feeling the attacks? Her analysis was cut short when a sudden earthquake ripped across the opening, the field gaining large scars and within those scars, wispy black smoke. The Final Ursa Major was dazed from the sudden loss of its pack.

A blink of an eye and Leila sent the last Ursa Major in the sky, and just as it reached peak, the giant axe embedded itself in the neck of the Ursa and wisp away. The axe landed safely in her hand and disappeared and her cloak tightening around her body finally revealing her perfect form.

Sensing no more enemies in her vicinity she fell on her bum and fell back her hood revealing dark purple hair and purple eyes. "That was fun."

Of course Blake and Yang thought she collapsed in exhaustion and immediately rushed to her in order to aid her, but were caught off guard when she called them out, "Did you guys enjoy the show? I know I had fun." She stood up meeting the bumblebee pair with her own shining gaze.

Yang was now in more personal vicinity and really drank in her form: she had a build very similar to a mixture of Ruby's and her own. Her form oozed sexual appeal and yet, kept a cute and innocent charm. She was about Yang's height maybe a bit shorter. She was in a hugging brown cloak that looked like it was freshly pressed from a dry cleaner despite the battle damage that just ensued.

Blake stumbled for a moment, "Wh-what? H-how…?"

Yang plopped across from Leila with her legs crossed like an eager student ready to learn, "Girl, that was a whole other level of badassery! Where did you learn to fight like that?"

She hummed, pretending like she was remembering, "Oh you know, here and there, him and her, and some other things." Yang went to retort about the vagueness of the explanation, but Leila continued, "My question is why none of you wanted to help me? I mean I would help some random strangers despite seeing they are totally awesome!"

Yang merely chuckled and scratched her head, "Well…Blake?" She looked over to her feline partner. Who was still in small state of shock.

She of course shook out of it at the mention of her name, "Oh yes, um…actually we have no excuse. Sorry?" she fumbled out.

Leila's face of disapproval didn't budge. Her purple stare unnerved them, but that immediately changed when they brightened suddenly, "Well, as long as you were honest I have no complaints." She said hopping up with a smile and once more throwing Blake for a loop, but was perfectly capable still.

She curtsied with her ever present joyous smile, "I am the True Summoner Leila, but I prefer just Leila. The title always brings unwanted questions that I feel that aren't anyone's business." She said her friendliness never fading.

The duo blinked, but took the hint that the origin of that title is none of their business. "Yang Xiao Long, sexiest gal around." She introduced with enthusiasm.

"Self-proclaimed, Sexiest Gal anyway." Blake corrected and Yang pouted.

"Don't ruin my fun." Blake rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I am Blake Belladonna, but just call me Blake."

"We're a fresh set of new partners."

Leila nodded sagely, though there was nothing sagely about her next comment, "It's good to see people proud of their interests."

Blake instantly lit up crimson with Yang smiling but just as red, "No, no it's not like that! We're a team for an initiation." Blake quickly clarified.

Yang shoulders went slack, "She's right. I have yet to woo her." She playfully winked at Blake who turned away.

"Idiot." Blake shook her head while Leila just giggled at the exchange. She could see the chemistry even if they have yet to feel it. But she was not here to play matchmaker!

Blake continued on, "I don't remember seeing you around Beacon? Are you a new student?"

Leila twirled a fringe of her hair, "Nope." She said non-chalantly before lying back on the battle-scarred floor.

"So… question…" Yang trailed off.

Leila parted one eye open revealing she was paying attention. "Hm?" she rocked her head to some unheard song that only she could hear.

"How did you summon and unsummon that weapon?" Yang's eye were eager for whatever explanation, but was sorely disappointed by the actual answer.

"Magic!" she said as she raised her hand, cycling through a myriad of weapons without opening her eyes.

Yang slumped disappointed by the lack of answer, but unknown to her that was the only answer. "So you asked me a question, now I get to ask one." Yang and Blake gave Leila their attention.

"Sure?"

"Where am I? I am like, sooo... lost and I don't recognize anything."

They duo glance at each other, but Blake answered, "You're in the Emerald Forest, near Beacon Academy."

"Ooo…I like that name. Another one, what were those things I just killed? They looked like animals, but didn't seem like anything I ever encountered before." She admitted, she has never seen such things like this in El Gaia or Grand Gaia.

"Those were Grimm; the wolves like things were beowolves and the Bears are called Ursa, while the one you fought was a superior form called an Ursa Major." She explained.

"Like the constellation?"

"The very same."

"Cool."

It was then that Blake realized they were still in the initiation, "Yang, we need to go."

Leila sat up, hearing the urgency in Blake's voice. "Why the rush? Sit and enjoy the sky with me. I would enjoy the company of my new friends."

Blake shook her with a disappointed smile, "We'd love to, but we gotta finish the initiation to earn our spot in Beacon."

Leila nodded, "Sounds important, I hope you make it in." she said laying back in the dirt.

Yang's eyes pleaded to Blake's and she smiled, tossing her head in an "okay" manner. A grin split across Yang's face, "How about you tag along? Not like you have anything to lose by coming along."

Leila played with the request for a moment, but shrugged. Tilith wouldn't get back to her for a while, she needs to refresh herself after using so much energy to communicate directly to Leila across, possibly, several dimensions. She stood up, "Three's a party! Let's go!"

* * *

Maybe this wasn't the smartest plan she ever came up with. Who woulda thunk? Irritate a nevermore, hitch a ride, jump off, get paid. Okay, there was no real payment worth value here…maybe the scenery? The Emerald Forest does look nice from the sky. That could work, at the lowest level. It was still better than following blindly after her partner, Weiss, who seems to have no sense of direction. The lesser of two evils Ruby says.

Ground was looking ready for a very intimate meeting, one Ruby wasn't ready for. She never did like it rough, a soft bed is much preferred, but she is sure those are not going to randomly appear in a forest. There wasn't really anything she could use for a painless landing, maybe recoil? No, the ammo she uses in particular isn't very cheap. Sure she could ask her dad to pay for it, but he's been so swamped with work that it would just be more effort than it is worth. Not much she could do, she would survive the fall, she will just be extremely sore for a while. She braced herself for impact, one that never came apparently.

She landed on some soft pillows, ones she could help but snuggle deeper in. There was a giggle with soft moan…that got Ruby's attention. When do pillows make such sounds? She opened her eyes and realized that was in fact on a variety of pillows, but it was more of a female biological type. Her face lit and met the highly amused and slightly hazy purple irises of Leila. In a flash, Ruby squeaked and backpedaled away from the girl she just physically violated.

The redette heard a familiar snicker and towards the origin. Yang stood with a hand wiping a tear away, "Oh god, Rubes. You just felt up a stranger."

"Yang!" she yelled, her face taking a near permanent shade of red. "That is so not what I was doing! No matter how soft and comfortable they were!" Ruby's hand sealed her lips.

Yang's snicker blew into full on laughter, "Wow! I never knew you had it in you!" She glanced to Leila who seemed completely oblivious to the contact, but her smile said she enjoyed it. "It looks like Leila didn't mind either."

Ruby looked to the girl, taking in her simple appearance. Nothing particularly stood, but there was one thing that she could not let go the lack of, "WEAPON!" Leila jumped back startled by the sudden invasion of her personal space.

"Huh?"

Ruby circled Summoner-chan as if appraising her worth, "YOU. LACK. A WEAPON!" Summoner-chan blinked for a moment and smiled.

"Whatever shall I do?" She said as her Luminous Blades appeared in her hands. Instead of the white that they witnessed before it was a buzzing purple. Which brought on a few questions, but assumed it to be some type of dust loader.

Ruby reached to grab it, but the weapon disappeared and switched to a halberd. Again, Ruby went for it and it switched again, and the process repeated a few more times. Which Leila grinned, "What did you say about my lack of weapons?"

Ruby's eyes twinkled and shone at the weapons, "Your weapons look so cool!"

Leila's grin grew, "I have more~" her eyes wandered to the others in the raid party. There was a colorful collection of characters here, from an excitable red-head that was not Ruby: a calming presence emitting from a boy with a pink hair streak, Of course the lovely catgirl, Blake, and the Blonde Bombshell Yang.

A roar came from the edge of the massive clearing followed by the crashing of trees, "Those poor trees." Leila shook her head in sadness. She didn't forget the red-head running from the Deathstalker right on her tail.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked dumbfounded.

There was a shift in the wind, a warming that Leila very clearly sensed, but paid no mind to the oncoming danger that was making itself known. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS!?"

Leila waved her hand across her face, "When winter comes remind me to cuddle with you." Just like Yang's demand, she was offered two seconds of respite.

The Rainbow Summoner felt another negative presence enter her range, but this time from the sky along with another smaller presence. She realized there was a girl riding that never more, "Oh, look she's riding that bird thing. How daring."

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!?" The white haired heiress, shouted from the Nevermore.

Leila shook her head, "Already having problems with a clingy Ex. Good luck." Yang snickered.

Ruby ignored them, "I told you to jump…" she exasperated.

Blake didn't give the heiress much thought, "She's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren said.

* * *

Why did she listen to that dolt. It was a stupid idea and she was right. What did she do to deserve such a useless partner? Wow, it's exhausting holding onto that Nevermore. She removed her hand and now she was falling, pretty sure she was close to hitting Mach 1 at the pace she was plummeting. This was going to hurt her, so she braced herself. Once more she felt no impact to the hard unforgiving ground. Instead she landed in a pair of sturdy arms supported by a nice cushion. Leila caught another girl in bridal style.

It only took a moment for Leila to set Weiss on her feet, "Thank you." Weiss patted herself down, shaking any loose dirt and straightening and wrinkle that may have found its way on her clothes.

Leila gave Weiss a thumb up and focused on the green eyed girl who happened to land next to Summoner-chan.

"Great," Yang began, "The gang's all here. Now we can all die together."

Leila registered the sound of whirring mechanism and the disturbance in the air, easily tracking Ruby as she dashed towards giant scorpion. The Summoner from another world could tell that Ruby was outmatched by the deathstalker. Her point was proven when she made a wide slash towards it only to recoil back and stagger. The stagger was all the scorpion needed to strike her again and send her tumbling away. Quickly shaking off her stun, she made way back to her companions. "Don't worry! Totally fine!"

The caw in the sky was all the warning Ruby was given before a barrage of feathers rained on her. Yang was on full sprint towards her younger sister. The blonde's pace quickened when a feather struck Ruby's cape and pinned her in place. She yanked and pulled on the trapped linen to no success. Yang was prevented from moving forward with her rescue by several feathers. Going no further the brawler did the only thing left, "Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" she retorted, fruitlessly tugging on her cape.

The deathstalker took hold of the opportunity and placed itself feet away from its prey, threatening Ruby with its pincers. The threat turned promise when the stinger was pulled back like a hammer, primed and ready. There was no way anyone could save her before the final bullet struck.

The stinger closed in on the petite form of Ruby. It was plain to see that the young huntress was accepting her fate. _Get moving, Leila! Why are you just standing around like an idiot? She needs your help! _Even when Seria isn't here she is still berating Leila for slow reaction time. _You need to pay attention! Get moving! _It was like she was there and just like if she was there, Leila pushed herself to her limits leaving a wake of kicked up dirt.

Ruby could just barely make out her sister, Yang, screaming in the distance. What she felt was not the piercing of and tearing of flesh, but a sudden shockwave shook her from the recesses of her mind. Ruby's eyes forced themselves open and what she saw would be forever burned in her mind. A white cloak with gold trimmings billowed in the wind, the rest of her armor following the gold and white palette with purple dotting different parts of the ensemble. A golden circlet with a purple gem rested upon her head. Leila's immaculate and ornate blade faced downward and her hand held above emitting a purple barrier disrupting the attack with little effort. A calming presence washed over her, something warm and protected eased away her troubles.

"Ex Deus Gladius: Grand Culmination." The blade shown with a miasma that trailed in the air as it arced towards the scorpion. An explosion of power erupted from the edge of the blade, piercing through the white plated armor like wet paper, the next moment the energy exploded outwards shearing the Deathstalker into nothing. Wisps of purple miasma licked the ground where the scorpion once stood proudly. The barrier that was there dispersed along with the flames.

The remaining company stared at the lone summoner, unable to produce coherent sentences. Yang was the only one to stand, her gaze firmly locked onto Leila. Whose squared shoulders were now slack, "Mou…that wasn't as cool as it could have been…" The group face faulted at the sheer disregard of her actual apparent badassery.

"She really has her priorities straight…" Weiss exasperated with her hand over her face.

Despite Leila's confession of trying to look cool, Yang couldn't help but admire the fact the Leila saved Ruby, a complete stranger whom she barely knew. That was more than enough to put her in Yang's good graces.

Yang's admiration didn't last long, her sister still needed her help. Ruby sat slackjawed, witnessing Leila stop and wipe out a huge Deathstalker without breaking a sweat. She didn't even notice Yang pull out the feather, far distracted by her reverie.

"Woah…" Ruby drew out the word, "She is AWESOME!" It wasn't until Yang drew the red-headed huntress into a hug that Ruby realized she was free from her confines in the shape of a single nevermore feather.

"You're not hurt are you?" Yang said pulling Ruby from her hug.

Ruby shook her head slowly. She was still mesmerized by Leila's recent victory.

Summoner-chan twirled on the ball of her foot and looked at Ruby and Co. "Can we go now? I want some fo—

An ear-piercing caw shattered the skies drawing attention to the flying Nevermore. What followed was something that couldn't have been expected at all during the Beacon initiation. A myriad of animal growls and roars echoed from within the surrounding forests. A low rumbling vibrated through the ground something was coming and it was out for blood.

A sensation racked through Leila's form, the sensation was familiar, very familiar. The last time she felt this sensation was at St. Creek and it was something she wasn't expecting to find here, of all places. Leila heard several groans of pain and defiance. The summoner looked at her new comrades, they were all struggling to stand. The massive exertion could be plainly seen in the sheen of sweat that now covered their bodies. A putrid feeling consumed her gut, her face contorted. The cries of battle and blood grew louder.

Blake felt her mind go into fight or flight mode. Her pupils dilated as a cold, creeping oppression sent shudders down her body…her instincts screaming for her to get out of there before anything. Weiss breaths became labored as she tried and failed to stay up on her own two legs. The heiress' knees dug into the dirt, spots of moisture followed her. The others followed in tandem, each falling to a knee or both knees. Only five of the nine were unaffected or faring better than the others. Yang and Ruby were near Leila whose very presence washed away the overwhelming negative energy and replaced with her own. Ren's semblance was working overtime to shield just himself from the presence and Pyrrha's strong spirit kept her up and ready for whatever was coming.

"Yang, what is this icky feeling?" Ruby asked, despite being protected Leila passive presence.

Yang's voice faltered, "I-I don't know Rubes, I don't know," Yang instinctively looked to Leila, her happy and carefree aura replaced with an apathetic and stoic one.

"A demon…"

"W-what?" Weiss wheezed out.

"You thought your 'Grimm' were scary? Their presence is nothing compared to a Demon from my world." Leila said, not bothering to hide her inter-dimensional travels at this point. Not that she ever tried to anyway, it just never really came up.

The vibrations turned to thundering roars. Leila saw her company was still struggling against the Demon's presence. This is a dangerous affair; if they couldn't fight back they will die.

There's a reason why Ruby and Yang hasn't been affected by the pressure of the demon. Her own passive presence is empowering them. Of course, only in a certain distances is it effective, a distance that extends over the siblings. They needed her presence to fight this demon. Leila closed her eyes and all extra sound faded into the background. The pounding of drums that was her heart, steadied. Her senses spread out like a wave, washing through the field.

Like a switch, sound returned and her senses returned. "Time to move ladies and germs!" the command of her tone shattering the previous mental paralysis that encompassed the present initiates.

Blake took note that in the moment Leila closed her eyes strange warmth filled her body, rejuvenating and releasing her from the oppressive terror. Suddenly that fear that gnawed at her felt like nothing more than a painless thump. She, along with the others stood up.

Weiss honed onto Leila the moment she was freed, "What happened?"

Leila didn't look back because the demon entity she's been sensing appeared from the forest ridge flanked by legions of Grimm. The Demon itself wasn't anything massive, but its aura spoke of it as extremely dangerous. It was definitely taller than most humans, it dress consisted of several heavily dented and scarred armor plates adorned in random places as if once whole, but was broken apart after years wear and battle destruction. Scars littered the unprotected purple flesh, its blood red eyes pulsing with hatred and bloodlust. The worst part of the demon was the belt created from bones of animals, Grimm, and human skulls, but the most horrifying part was the flecks of skin and caked blood that still ornamented yellow stained bones. "Less talky, more monster killing."

Ruby broke from her sister's grasp and landed next to Leila, scythe ready. "I'm all for it, but there are too many just for the nine of us." She said.

"Don't forget the grotesque thing that's leading them." Yang gagged.

Ren and the others joined Leila and Co. with Ren instantly introducing himself with an observation, "That's the demon." He stated.

"Not even in some far off world am I free from these buzzkills…" Leila whined completely numb to the demons broken features.

Weiss, unfortunately, was unable to handle its figure and emptied her stomach on the floor and Jaune was not far behind. Weiss then glared at Leila, "Can't you take this seri-hurk-ously?"

The demon surveyed the area in front of it, trying to locate the source of the familiar power of a summoner. It's been a while since it fought a summoner, the last one it fought died too quickly for to be any level of satisfying. It had more fun taming these pathetic creatures called "Grimm" then it did in that battle. The demon's gaze honed in on Leila, sensing the incredible power coming from her. A sickening grin revealed its bloodied teeth and rancid tongue. A slasher smile never to be forgotten. Then it spoke in the most guttural voice that slithered around each word and tainted the listener's ears, "**You, summoner.**" Leila looked at it with a stare that shear the fabric of time, "**I can sense your incredible power…**"

"Oh goody! Then you know your completely outmatched, yes?" she responded with a faux excitement.

The Demon's slasher smile exploded into a manic laughter, a kind of laughter that you here in only the darkest of pits from the most hellish of monsters with the most sickening of agendas, "**Aren't you a cheeky one?**" his laugh returned, "**Face me, Summoner! I can't wait to grind your bones between my teeth while I abuse your flesh in eternal damnation!**"

Faces of disgust decorated the company of students, "Ruby, you and your friends keep those Grimm occupied while I deal with twisted bastard born in the feces of demons."

Their faces distorted even more as they shuddered and turned away, "The descriptive was unnecessary." Weiss complained as she held down another ball of bile.

Ruby ignored her partnered and nodded. She turned to the other seven, "Alright, everyone you heard Leila! Let's keep those Grimm busy!" she ordered.

Yang slammed her fist into the palm of her hand and smirked, "Oh yeah, I've been itching for a challenge."

Blake took position next to her blonde companion, "There's a whole army of them. Try not to get careless." The ninja cat brandished her weapon, "I've got your back if you got mine."

Yang's smirk turned into a full on grin, "You know it."

Weiss took her spot next to Ruby, "Hmph. Try not to do anything too idiotic. I need you around if I am going to get a good grade."

"I'll try my best, Weiss."

"I expect nothing less, partner." Hearing those words roll off Weiss' tongue brought a smile to her fierce game face.

Ren and Nora held their own weapons out, their eyes traded an unspoken message, "Always."

"Just follow my lead, Jaune. You'll be fine."

"Right, dozens of Grimm versus us…great, I am totally not going to die." He said weakly.

Despite Ruby's readiness to hold off the Grimm, she had to ask. Ruby placed her hand on Leila's shoulder, "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" She asked as she worriedly glanced between Leila and the approaching Demon.

Leila shrugged, "Tall, dark, and nasty?" she queried.

Ruby nodded. "I fought taller, uglier, and nastier. So…yeah."

"If you're sure…" Summoner-chan smiled, "Alright, but if you're in trouble don't be afraid to call out."

"I wouldn't worry too much. I always have help at the wave of a hand." She said before dashing towards the Demons whose slasher smile turned up to eleven.

"Help at the wave of a hand?" Yang looked to Ruby, "Was she referring to us?"

Weiss snorted, "Of course. It's not like she can actually summon help at the wave of a hand."

"At this point, I don't think I would be surprised." Blake said.

"Oh plea—

The roar of the Grimm brought the banter to an end, "Yeah, I don't think we have time to play this guessing game." Jaune said to the monochrome duo, "Pyrrha, you're with me. Nora, Ren prepare to harass those grim with gunfire." The three nodded.

"Alright, girls, let's do this!" Ruby turned to Yang, "Draw their fire." The blonde bombshell nodded, "Blake, provide cover for Yang." Blake followed her partner as Yang charged in, "And Weiss, support them."

"Okay, what about you?"

"I'll also be providing cover." Ruby twirled her scythe before embedding the tip into the earth. She pulled the bolt on Crescent Rose and fired off a round into the skull of an unfortunate Beowolf.

The displaced summoner's weapon transmogrified into a bow as she ducked under the swipe of an Ursa that broke rank and fired three simultaneous arrows into its chest. Leila locked onto the fast approaching Demon and released a volley of arrows in its direction. The demon knocked the arrows out of the air. In a burst of speed, the demon covered the distance between it and its prey. It thrust its clawed hand at Leila. The telegraphed attack was easily avoided by her sliding under it. Mid-slide she spun, firing an arrow into the back of demon causing him to briefly stumble. Unfortunately, the monster looked unbothered and laughed instead as he yanked the arrow from his back.

The demon once again closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Numerous attacks were thrown at her at wicked speeds that even she was hard-pressed to dodge. In a moment of over extension, Leila gripped the demons arm and pulled its gut into her knee. The crazed demon coughed before it was sent back several feet. The moment of reprieve bought the Summoner just enough time to change her weapons again. This time though, she released the full power of her Sacred Lance: a process that changed her attire completely…her once white and gold armor, now a black dragonscale like chainmail, and midnight purple armor pieces and a dragon spine like hairband.

The unnamed opponent's smile stretched so wide it looked like it was going to rip the already disfigured mound of flesh called a "face". The dragoon spun her lance parrying the demon's increased speed, but this time she had a far easier time deflecting its attacks. Of course, the experienced Dragonslayer was not keen on staying on defensive. Leila twirled the lance around her body, knocking the demons strike off mark. Another twirl and the end of her lance collided with his armored side, pushing away the demon. A flurry of thrust threw the demon into defense.

With the full force of her weapon released her physical capabilities multiplied. A thrust struck the demons shoulder and Leila spun the lance once more picking up plenty of momentum. The bladed edge skimmed across its shattered chest plate and landed under the chin. The mad beast was launched several feet in the air accompanied by another volley of thrusts. Each thrust finding its mark and juggling it in the air. The Dragoness jumped and spun around hooking the Demon into the blade and returning him to the ground with a sickening crack.

Dirt was tossed in the air, concealing the form of the monster. The True Summoner has been in enough battles that she learned to take the time to confirm the kill. She wasn't expecting a mad laughter echo from the Demon. "**Oh my, oh my, oh my… This-this is what I've been waiting for…a battle that will allow me to unleash my true power." **The sounds of bones mending and snapping into place consumed the immediate area of their fight.

The filthy presence began to amplify, the very essence of demonic energy was visible off the demon. "**Feel my power! Know my name! I am Chernobog – The Black God! KNOW MY NAME, THUS FEEL MY POWER!**" The bearer of all things evil in the night roared. The Demonic energies exploded outwards removing the dirt in the air and consuming the light.

"Aw…crapbaskets…"

* * *

**Welcome to the end of this lovely little chapter.**

**I don't know if you noticed, but I did forget Jaune during the relic recovery and he kind of just 'pops' into existence. I wil not remedy this, simply becasue I kind of don't feel like it. Maybe, when I am bored I will, but it will be a while.**

**Again, Leila will not be romancing anyone. Although, there will be signs of temporary infatuation from others simply because I wrote it without thinking and decided to leave it alone.**

**Leila is a fun character, no? I like her, her smarty parts are boring, but when I get to write her a bit ditzy and carefree it makes me smile.**

**Err...there was something else i wanted to address to stem the tides of squawking, but for the life of me I can't be bothered to remember.**

**Read & Review, pwease!**

**Shadow, out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's about the reaction level I suspected. Shadow here, obviously.**

**Lots of fun showing Leila's fighting prowess here.**

**Ah, now I remember: Ruby is not the same Ruby you see from the first three seasons. She's still her adorkable self, but she is a lot more...prodigious. Following that, I will make it a point to show it off more than leaving it to a more passive presence that show has went. In the simplest of explanations, her skill will be highlighted extensively along with a remarkable show of intelligence. (She built Crescent Rose, likely, by herself and the engineering talent for that should show)**

**Anyway, here's two of the three pre-written chapters.**

* * *

Splitting from their new friend did not sit well with Ruby, especially since she was going to face off against a disturbing new enemy…alone. No matter how she sliced it, she didn't feel comfortable leaving her like that, even if it was at her behest. No, she felt like she was abandoning the mysterious lady to her fate. That feeling went against everything she was taught and stood for.

There was little time for her to reflect for long as the Grimm approached their prey. Yang met the first few beasts head on. She felt the skull of the Beowolf crack underneath her fist. She ducked underneath swing from her side, feeling the wind ruffle her hair. The kin brother met a similar fate only hearing a loud thunder before fading away.

A creep rushed the brawler's side as she focused on more eager Beowolves. A cold sting enveloped the creep and disappeared. Blake removed her weapon and focused squarely on the mob of creeps that were unaware of the quiet Faunus. Each creep fell one by one, the ribbon of her weapon stretching and flashing through several at a time. A gold glyph briefly appearing beneath her in timed intervals.

Ice and flames painted the battlefield extinguishing a mass variety of Grimm with extreme prejudice. Streams of light arced across striking high priority targets such as Alpha, Majors, and Ultras wearing them down before they entered the fray. Aside from dropping bursts of damage Weiss was also constantly using her glyphs to support her partner and company.

The surrounding area turned into streams of brown, green, black, red and white. What seemed like a jumbled mess of colors was easily recognized in Ruby's erratic routine of hit and run tactics. The mass of Grimm dwindled rapidly.

On the other side of the battle, Jaune spent a good time belting out orders and tactics while he spent his own time avoiding constant death all around him. He barely blocked a good portion of the attacks focused on him. Despite his rapid developing fear for his life he kept a cool head controlling his battlefield.

Nora had a mad grin as her hammer slammed and shattered both Grimm and earth alike and every so often bottlenecking the flow of Grimm with her built-in grenade launcher. The pipeline she created was a simple enough order from Jaune. One she took great pleasure in.

Ren has one of the easier, but no less important jobs of deterring any stragglers from the pipeline. A boarbatusk or two and or a Beowolf would occasionally get squeamish and break rank. It only found a rain of lead or a flash of green before its world faded.

The redheaded Amazon of course was the main force of the attack: the scream of the blade edge revealing itself with each clash against the hides of Grimm. Her rifle roared and boomed cracking the Grimm when they flee. Pyrrha danced and shredded through dozens of Grimm at a time, reveling in no mercy. Her green eyes sharpening and flicking between Grimm, already planning five moves ahead, leaving nothing to chance and taking the fate of each Grimm and revealing their end.

The cogs of war spinning like they were freshly oiled…

A caw disrupted the flow and the barrage of feathers being the wrench that lodged itself in the machine. The two team's offense was quickly thrown on the defense.

"Ruby, we have to get rid of that nevermore or we won't be able to clear out the rest of the Grimm." Jaune yelled from his spot as he deflected a feather.

The red reaper dashed around the feathers, "I know and I have a plan." Ruby said, passing by Jaune.

"I'd love to hear it!" he responded.

Ruby zoomed pass Jaune, grabbing him along the way and removing him from the path of another feather. "You think you can handle the rest of the Grimm?"

The starting Paladin's eyes flicked to his team, they nodded in response and he sighed defeated. "Yeah, we can take them. What are you planning to do?"

Ruby smirked, "We'll be removing that Nevermore from play."

Jaune felt her confidence radiate off her, "I'm not even going to ask. You just take that Nevermore out."

Pyrrha made her way next to him, "Don't worry Jaune, we got this."

"She's right. There isn't much left."

Ruby looked away from JNPR, "Alright girls, let's distract that Nevermore."

"I'm with you all the way, sis." Any hesitation was completely void on Yang.

"If you have a plan, you have my support."

"Hmph, let's hope it's a good one. I'd rather not die."

Their second wind partnered with a sudden familiar presence. "Is that, Leila?" The rejuvenating presence they felt earlier came back two-fold. Their exhaustion expelled immediately, the damage taken all but disappeared.

"I-I think so…but what is that? It's the second time that strange energy made itself known." The only Faunus in their group observed.

"You can ask her after we kill this Nevermore." A boom followed with Yang rushing past Blake and Ruby. The lone explosive shell was enough to draw the overgrown bird towards.

Blake realized the danger and nodded, following her partner. Ruby needed no extra motivation as she shot the Nevermore. The concussive rounds slammed the Nevermore doing no more than keeping its agro focused on the fleeing teens.

There was plenty of smaller Grimm that chose to be obstacles on their "retreat" and they were cut down, barely a bump in the road. That was until they reached another ruin that gave the illusion of being suspended in a large valley. You could look down and never see the bottom and not because it was pitch black. Quite the opposite actually, it was hidden by extremely thick white fog.

Another feeling washed through everyone. It wasn't pleasant like the previous, it was the one they felt before, Rancid and oppressive. It clashed with the rejuvenating, to unseen forces pushing against each. Just as Blake was about to question the second presence it disappeared sucked away like a vacuum in space.

"Woah."

* * *

"That was anti-climactic…" Leila said as she withdrew her lance from the Demon's chest.

Chernobog fell over coughing and spurting its black blood on the floor. "What dishonor…" It spit out.

"Ya see, I am hungry and I am not about to wait for you to finish powering up and make the fight last longer. I don't get why anyone would do that."

"To fight at one's full power is honorable." It choked out.

"Nope! That's just silly! Why extend a fight when you could end it quickly?"

The Heir of True Summoning walked away ignoring the final words of a dying demon. She looked down upon the field and saw that JNPR just about cleared out the last of the Grimm. She felt slightly responsible for the mass monsters that seemed to have flooded the forest she was transported to. Summoning her bow, she fired off several arrows simultaneously. Each arrow eliminated the rest of the Grimm with little effort.

JNPR barely had time to react when a spray of arrows wiped out their individual target or targets in Pyrrha's case. They looked back only to see Leila waving with her cheery grin they have grown accustomed to seeing.

Jaune looked to his team, "Well, that's that."

Ren nodded without a word, but Nora… "OMG! That was so cool! I mean it sucks that she stole my kill, but it was cool how she was just like 'What's this?" Fwah! Arrows find your targets! Dead as they were shredded by her super arrows! They could use more explosions, but this is cool too." The redheaded Valkyrie took a huge breath, reveling in her lost oxygen. Despite nothing more to say her energy remained uncontained as she wiggled and rocked in place.

The company walked towards Leila and the summoner was once more bobbing her head to unheard music and her cloak once more hiding her form. She left the hood down too. "You're prodigal marksman with the bow." Pyrrha said arriving next to Leila.

She snorted, "You should have seen when I first started practicing with a bow…" she moved next to Pyrrha's ear and whispered the most secret of secrets, "Lugina hasn't been able to sit down properly in four years." Pyrrha's eyes widened in horror with a hint of mirth, just barely bobbing above the skin as she forced herself from laughing at the image of some random guy she has never seen trying to sit and failing.

Leila looked around before instantly extricating herself, completely normal as if she didn't just admit something so horrible, but still amusing. "So…we should go find the others." Leila reminded.

"Oh, yeah… where did they go?" Nora asked.

Jaune looked around, "Uh…"

Ren shook his head while Pyrrha giggled. The Amazon's eyes told a different story she was scouting the different ways they could have gone.

Leila then twirled pointing in a seemingly random direction, "They went… thatta a way!" she proclaimed in her bubbly manner.

"How do you know?"Jaune asked, looking at her skeptically.

She merely pointed above the tree where the Nevermore was circling. "Oh." Leila grinned. "That way it is then." Jaune finished. He ran towards the nevermore and his team following.

The purple haired summoner ran ahead of them, leaving them behind with little more than a passing thought.

"Wow she's fast."

"Indeed."

"Come on, Ren! We can't let the mysterious beast of a lady win! Mush, Ren, mush!"

He sighed, "I'm not a dog, Nora…"

"Okay~"

* * *

"See, now that was cool!" Leila exclaimed, "She ran up a cliff and totally decapitated that overfed bird!" She said to the newly arrived JNPR.

JNPR, of course, barely caught up to her to witness the awesome feat of slaying. "Woah…"

"And look at that pose! She looked like a true Red Reaper! With her scythe resting on her back and the cool looking rose petals that seemed to flow off her." She turned and looked at her companions, "That right there Ladies and Germs is a mark of Potential badassery."

Jaune nodded, "Initiation success?"

"It would seem so."

It didn't take long for the nine of them to arrive on the cliff with Ruby. A spot of introduction was exchanged just as Ozpin and Glynda arrived to whisk them away to the academy. It didn't take very long for Leila detect the magic around Ozpin.

The aged wizard took a sip from his mug and sweep across the gathered group, "Congratulations on making it out of the Emerald Forest alive. Not many survive hordes that big…" His spectacles locked onto Leila's cloaked form, "I suppose that's all thanks to you…"

She gave friendly two-finger salute, "True Summoner Leila, but just call me Leila and don't ask about the title. It's none of your business." She said with her signature bubbly cheer.

"How dare you—

Ozpin put his mug in front of Glynda, "Now, now, let's respect her wishes. She might tell us in time."

"Ozpin…"

He shook his head and she relented, but held a Glare on Leila who was quite oblivious to her livid stare, her easy going smile adding only to Glynda's ire. "As you wish, I will not delve any further, but please do explain who you are. You're definitely not one of my students. I would remember such a strong candidate with remarkable abilities such as yours." His own friendly nature never fading.

She hummed for a moment, "Do you know of a continent called Gaia?" she asked curiously.

Ozpin choked on his coffee after hearing that particular name, "Gaia?" Leila nodded.

He looked over to his students who have obviously taken notice of his reaction, "Follow me to my office. We'll talk there." Ozpin nodded to Glynda, "See that the students make their way to the ceremony."

There was a rebounding "what?" from the students. "Children, do not concern yourselves with their affairs. I will hear nothing of it." Her stern voice cut through their curiosity.

Leila and Ozpin arrived in his office. Leila instantly dashed towards the windows that overviewed the entire school and forest. "Sweet view here, old man." She said, Ozpin chuckled at the friendly nickname.

"It is indeed. Now I would like to chat with you, but I must attend the Ceremony for my students. Glynda will be here shortly." Like she was summoned she exited the elevator and placed herself next to Ozpin, "What do you need?"

"Would you care to watch our guest while I attend the ceremony?"

She crossed her arms and pushed up her breast: a natural pose for a woman of authority. "No, but I am going to have to anyway."

"That's settled. If you need anything, feel free to ask Glynda." Leila nodded, watching him enter the elevator and out of sight.

Leila took residence in an open chair, "Oh, it swivels!" She spun a few times giggling all the way.

Glynda was baffled by the girl's carefree nature, she acted like a child. And yet, Ozpin heard something from her that completely broke his aloof nature. Not for a long time, but the fact that she broke says something, but for the life of her she couldn't see what this girl could offer. Sure, she's powerful, but where does that really get her? An ally, maybe?

Glynda rubbed her temples, "Just how old are you?"

The summoner spun around a couple of more times before stopping in Glynda's direction. She scrunched her face, "It's rude to ask a lady her age." She responded.

Glynda's eye twitched, her, a lady? She acts like a little girl on a sugar high. "Could you please answer the question?"

She placed her finger on her chin, thought for a moment, "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Glynda said nothing. "Uh-huh, I thought so." The Witch of Beacon turned away from her guest and looked out the window. Leila could tell there would be no more talking for a while so she went back to her previous activity, spinning.

The silence carried over for several minutes, not one or the other attempting to talk. Leila chose not to say anything because she was enjoying herself on the swivel chair while Glynda occupied her time with imagining several torture techniques that would whip the carefree child in the room into a proper lady.

A low growl broke the silence and a moan of displeasure forced Glynda's attention to peak. She turned to find her undesired guest flat on her face on the floor. She didn't even hear the girl fall over. She rushed over to her charge for the time being and flipped her over, "By the gods, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She may not like the girl, but even she doesn't deserve to be unattended when in seeming risk. Risk of what, she wasn't really sure.

The summoner groaned, forcing out inaudible words.

The Female Professor scrunched her face trying to decipher the young ladies words, "You have to speak up." She demanded.

Again, Leila forced words out of her mouth, but this time with some success, "I need…" she faded once more into unintelligible words.

"I need you to speak louder." She demanded once more.

A single eye cracked open, her once glowing eye now foggy, "I need…I need…"

"Yes?"

And like a switch her single eye brightened up, not with cheer but distress, "I need food! I haven't eaten in like 12 hours!" The sudden increase in volume knocked Glynda back.

Glynda was stunned, unable able to react, "I knew I shouldn't have dropped my bag outside of that stupid temple! But no… Tilith was like 'It would be quicker if you dropped the heavy bag'. It was such a bad idea and I called her on it!" She whined childishly.

The paralysis that took over her body disappeared and she stomped her foot with her hands balled into fist at her side, "What kind of imbecile are you! I thought you sustained damage from your earlier battles and it finally took its toll on you!" She exclaimed, her obvious irritation at a new high. "I can't believe for a second I took you seriously!"

Leila furrowed her brows with her fingers on her chin in contemplation, "So…no food?"

The ever calm and collected Glynda's face heated up in absolute fury, "No, you won't be getting any food! Not after that stunt you pulled!"

The displaced visitor put her hand on her chest as if she was offended…and on some level she was. You don't go around denying food to starving human beings, it's inhumane! "That is beyond rude, Ms. Goodwitch! I can see why no man has taken your hand!" Glynda recoiled but failed to speak out accordingly as Leila continued, "Denying one's right to eat is abhorrent! You will wed no man or woman (if you roll that way) if you cannot afford to make food for those who need and or suffering from starvation! Absolutely inhumane!" She admonished Glynda as a Mother would scold her daughter on the appropriate machinations of proper lady, the irony.

Glynda was flabbergasted by Leila's apparent role reversal, not to mention the absolute embarrassment, but squandered the feeling, "What are you…A woman should not need to cook to prove her worth to man or woman!" she fired back, completely forgetting her previous annoyance, but replacing it with another.

"Well, duh! But it certainly does help out! Big points to anyone who can cook! It's highly appreciated by both men and women!" she rebutted.

Glynda couldn't argue that point, but still…wait why is she arguing about such frivolities? The older woman took a deep breath, her calm nature coming back into the fold, "This is unnecessary. It's asinine and idiosyncratic." She pulled out her scroll and sent a message down to the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind sandwiches. It's the only thing that can be made suddenly and before Ozpin gets back." She said.

Leila smiled, "Yay! Food!" she cheered with a fist pump.

Glynda sighed and shook her head, but remained silent.

Time passed and the food arrived on a silver platter containing several sandwiches. "Oh yeah, about time!" she said and grabbed one of the sandwiches, instantly digging into it. Leila moaned with each bite, savoring the tasteful food.

A light blush dusted Glynda's cheeks with every noise of pleasure. She is no prude, it's a natural thing, but for all that is pure and innocent does she have to make it sound that lewd. "Is that really necessary?"

Summoner-chan stopped chewing and swallowed her food, "I believe showing appreciation when food is delicious. So yes, it is." She replied taking another bite from her fourth sandwich and another explosive moan.

Glynda was unable to reply because Ozpin soon walked out of the elevator, "Ah, I see that you are enjoying yourself." Leila granted a thumb up as she chewed her food.

Ozpin merely chuckled, "Good." Ozpin switched focus, "Did you take time to learn about our guest?" he asked, only for Leila to interrupt him.

"I definitely did! Glynda is a very strong and independent woman who cares about those around her, _even if she doesn't really like showing it_. She is tough on everyone because she sees potential, even if she can be judgmental at times. She reminds me of a combination of Seria and Paris. The both have good, strong hearts and care deeply for their friends and strangers even if they do not always deserve it." The admission caught both of them off-guard, but mostly Glynda who spent the last hour arguing with her about trivial matters and her bad habits. She may have overreacted a bit…

"And it's quite obvious that she can't cook either." She topped off as Ozpin chuckled.

Never mind still a child.

"As wonderful as this conversation is, I believe we have some things to discuss." The atmosphere changed quickly from a free flowing air to a heavy presence.

Leila nodded and wiped her hands, tossing the used napkin on the food cart. "You mentioned a world place called 'Gaia'." She nodded, "I've only heard of such a place through stories passed on through the years. Now I don't really know the story, but it referred to a menagerie of Gods vying for power coming from a land called Gaia, but in the end they disappeared, leaving only remnants of power in the wake which leads into the story of the two brothers."

Leila contemplated the brief summary for a moment, trying to recall such a story from the history text of El Gaia and some text she perused over in Grand Gaia with Paris, "Where I come from, there hundreds of thousands of stories about battles between gods, demi-gods, and humans gaining enough power through divine means or ancient artifacts to call themselves Gods and Goddesses. I know a lot of them, so any one of those stories could relate to your story." What Leila didn't tell them is that she herself has obtained power through similar means: Maxwell, Cardes, Karna Masta, Alza Master, and all the gods in-between she defeated every single one of them while absorbing their powers through her, fully realized, True Summoning. "Ugh…it hurts to sort all those stupid stories." She whined while she rubbed her head.

"I see, so you have no idea which story from your world that could be."

She shrugged, "Sorry, your story is too broad to make any connections."

Ozpin sipped his mug as he looked out the window behind him, "Unfortunate, I really was hoping there would be more information on that." He swiveled back to the table and placed his mug down, facing her searching gaze, a gaze that caught him off guard. So far her eyes have betrayed nothing but her mirth and apparent amusement, but now, they seemed to be looking through him. It uneased him, something that Glynda caught as she readied her hand over her crop.

"The magic you are suppressing is withered and ancient." Ozpin's grip tightened on his mug, nothing else gave away his current mentality, but one could tell he was obviously surprised and nervous.

"How do you mean young—

Leila crossed her arms, "Did I mention that people in our world are naturally adept at sensing magical power? Because we are and you can't hide your magical presence." She stated with a sweet smile that did not match her plain tone.

"I'm afraid you didn't mention such capabilities." He responded ever calm and aloof.

"Ozpin, sir, I don't think it is wise to cont—

The aged wizard raised his hand, "That would be enough, Glynda. I think this is a blessing in disguise." He said, not bothering to hide his agenda.

Glynda nodded reluctantly, "As you wish."

Ozpin locked eyes with his very interesting guest, "I suppose there is little need to hide the fact that I do possess magic."

"Fading magic."

Ozpin sighed, "You would be correct. I have lived for many long years, I've seen plenty of people die and many children grow. In that time, my magic has faded bit by bit with every reincarnation. Despite me not being as powerful as I once was I still have plenty of magical prowess at my disposal."

Leila scoffed non-maliciously, "I could tell, I sensed it while I was in the forest. Can we skip the story? It would be much less dull if we got right into what you want." She said with a grin.

Glynda glared at the blatant disrespect and numerous interruptions. "Let him finish would you." She demanded.

Summoner-chan puffed her cheeks, "I don't see why. If wants something he should ask. I am no stranger to helping when someone asks for it. I don't need some sympathetic story or tale of woes for me to offer help to someone who is in obvious desperation." She fired back.

"Well, Ms. Leila, I appreciate your willingness to help, but for context sake let me explain what I exactly need help with and after that I have a proposition for you." He explained, obviously touched by the girl's willingness to help, another simple soul has shown herself to him.

Leila's smile softened, "If you really feel the need to…" she trailed off.

"Thank you, Ms. Leila. I am safe to assume you have fairy tales in your land? "

"Yeppers."

"Good let me tell you several of ours. The tale of two brothers is a good start…" with that he wove the tales of the Two Brothers, the relics, the Four Seasons, Aura, Semblance, Dust, Grimm and Silver eyed warriors.

The story telling took a good part of four hours with questions and answers between stories. It was not long before she was mostly caught up with the important figures and learned the gist of Auras, Semblance, Dust and Grimm. "Woah, that's a lot of information to take in, but nothing I haven't seen or dealt with before." She noted after the long explanation.

Ozpin smiled at the young lady's quick understanding and apparent fearlessness. It was welcomed, but he was unsure where that confidence came. Sure she showed to be equally if not more impressive than all of his veteran Hunters and Huntresses. He had a few more questions that need answers and that will decide what kind of proposition he offered. "Before I get to my offer, I would like to know a few more things."

A yawn also shook her form as she rubbed her eyes, "Uh…sure. I'm getting a bit sleepy, but it's not a problem." She said with eyes half-lidded.

"I'm sorry, but I must know your age you seem a fair bit young, but talent and skills like yours are not something that is learned in a span of a few years." How wrong he was it took her several months of intense training by herself in Noel's summoner hall and only a few years of equally intense training with some of her strongest and most deadly units, not to mention, fighting Gods and Demons help quicken one's growth rate.

It wouldn't hurt to embellish a bit, "At least you're nice about it, but like I told the Witch here, you don't ask a Lady her age. It's not in good form, but to give you an idea I have trained in my world's most prestigious academy and several years of field experience in both a team and on my own." She explained just enough satiate his needs.

Glynda huffed at the jab, but Ozpin simply nodded. Her explanation gave him enough information to get an idea of her age, "Late twenties then, but you look just out of your teen years." Leila grinned at the compliment to her youthful appearance. "This makes my decision split." He said while Leila found herself amused by his troubled expression. "You can easily pass off as a student, but you have all the skills and requirements to be a very valued staff."

Lady Summoner was not bothered in the slightest, by his indecision. She could work either angle, but she would like to play spy for once instead of Commander and Soldier. She has a feeling that it will be a long time before Tilith and Noel can lock onto her magical signature. "I have a suggestion." She interrupted Ozpin's concentration.

He remained unbothered, "What would that be?"

"I'm new to this world and obviously there are still things I don't know about…" Ah, he saw where this was going. It was a scenario he was compelled to follow, "A student would be an excellent cover for me to learn what I can while keeping an eye on your students around here. You have suspicions that this Salem lady has plans for this school…" he nodded, it was exactly what he was planning if he chose to take her as a student instead of staff, "I can be your eyes and ears around the school and any issues that will definitely come knocking at your door and whatever else may happen. A contingency plan is always useful." She said, concluding her suggestion.

"Very well." He stated simply.

Glynda, despite seeing the great boon this could be felt the need to object to such a decision. "Ozpin you can't be serious! You can't just admit some ghost into our system! People will ask questions where she comes from and if that comes to light, there is a sure chance this 'shadow' war we are fighting will rear its head! And that will induce panic and we all know what that will bring."

"I understand your concerns, Glynda, but just like the young Arc boy, fake transcripts are easy to attain and Qrow has more than enough capability to 'prove' her existence." He rebutted as if her were expecting such resistance.

"Still…"

"It will be fine, Glynda." The Professor remained silent, knowing she couldn't sway his decision.

He returned his focus back to the origin of their dispute, "It's settled then…" he trailed off, noticing that woman had her head down with her arms crossed on her legs, silent snores accompanying her rhythmic breathing. "That's quite unusual." a simple statement, no surprise or anything, just a simple, unblemished sentence.

"You should have seen her in that Swivel chair or when she was eating. It isn't the strangest thing that's happened in her presence." Glynda supplemented, mildly exasperated. Leila's antics have become expected of her.

They watched her for a few seconds and began to notice that she was wobbling and did what any sane person would do, watched her drop. A loud thud boomed, shattering the silence. Glynda cringed while Ozpin hid his grin behind another sip from his mug. The effect was instant, she immediately rebounded, "I'm awake, I'm awake…" Ozpin chuckled, "But for clarification sake, we are going ahead with the student plan, right? No objections from Ms. Panties in a knot?" Her unfiltered remark glossed Glynda's face in red. Yet, she made no attempt to reprimand. She would have her moment when class comes around.

Ozpin remained impassive but the twinkle in his eye told Leila his true feelings. She could tell he likes riling up Glynda as much as Leila does now. "It is, but we need to put you through your own initiation as a late examinee so no questions will be asked."

"That's fine with me, what do you need me to do?"

Ozpin smiled, something sinister Leila's way comes. Yes, he was going to push her a little see what she could truly do. Maybe he will record it live for the students to meet her, yeah that sounds like a good plan. Her magic is easily elemental; it should be passed off as dust without too much fuss.

Leila sighed at the expression, it was the same stupid face grin that Noel wore when he opened a new trial for her…she's going to be sore after this trial. '_Goddamn it, this is like Noel's older brother._

* * *

**Heyo, shorter chapter by two thousand excluding Author's note.**

**All righty, explanatory(Not a word, don't care, it's my word) time! Now before ya'll flip out about her rather skillfull deduction of Glynda. I want you to know that you can get a lot of information about people from such short interactions, it's by no means easy, but I'll tell ya the only reason why she gave a solid description was because as I put "She's similar to Paris and Seria". Glynda, in my opinion, has all the elegance and style of Paris, but the rough emotional expression of Seria, unless she is alone with someone than she is lot more straight. The way I see it is that Glynda hates to be seen as weak and vulnerable by anyone and you will see plenty of that as the story goes by.**

**Right, I glossed over Remnant's Origin within the Brave Frontier-verse, but fret not! I will go into more detail about that at a later point in time.**

**Leila is a carefree spirit (I love it), but don't let her outer appearance fool you from what's within.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! We're about to hit Beacon's Academy life! That will be the last of the pre-written chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I moved, which is why I took so long to get this out when it should have been out, literally, the week after the second chapter was released.**

**Anyway, there is a few things I was hesitant about adding when mentioning them in this chapter, but if you played the Brave Frontier main story you'll know why I put it.**

**So without further adieu, next chappie and final test chapter!**

* * *

The morning came quickly the next day. The solar orb flared brightly into the private dorm room she was assigned; the glow illuminating the red sheets and warming the walls in a soft hazel luminescence. Leila's own dark purple hair was a shade lighter from the kiss of the sun, her hazel skin's natural glow remained unblemished by the meeting of lights.

The gentle kiss of warmth was more than enough to wake her from her slumber. A simple routine followed her awakening moments. A luxurious hour later, Leila appeared from her bathroom, refreshed and fully awake. It was about 7:15 a quarter of an hour before she would meet with Glynda at the Docking bay. The scroll she held was newly minted and top of the line. She acquisitioned it while running through proper channels with Oz and Glynda to get her forms sorted out.

As predicted, there was still no word from Tilith. The Summoner chosen by the gods could think of a few reasons why she hasn't contacted her yet. They were all expected problems so she didn't dwell on the thoughts too much. Her summoning capabilities were another thing that she thought about, she hasn't used them since she found herself here, but the thread of power that she felt was still as strong as ever so she was sure she could summon without issue.

That would be something she would need later. A flash revealed her Luminous Blade attire, Dark Element, and a black summoner's robe fluttered around her body revealing her attire with each sway of her hips. Her Blades lay unignited on the clip of her belt.

"This should do it…" with not much time left she made her way to the Docking Bay located on the built-in map of Beacon and Greater Vale.

* * *

A stampede of footsteps echoed down the hall, a silent raging Weiss led the group of students to their first class of the year. Unfortunately, due to the machinations of her leader they were on a one- way ticket to late city. They were woken up early, but that didn't halt them from focusing on bedroom frivolities like decorating. That could have been saved till after class.

She stopped deftly in front of the classroom door when she saw that Ruby had yet to walk in. One would figure that with her natural speed she wouldn't be wasting time hanging in front of the door. The fellowship of RWBY arrived just behind Weiss.

"What's going, Rubes?" Yang asked, placing her hand on her waist.

Ruby looked at them with a megawatt grin, "Classes were cancelled suddenly!"

The Red Speedster opened her scroll to her notification center, "A message from Glynda." Ruby shook with excitement as Weiss slowly read the message;

"_Hello Team Leaders,_

_Due to unforeseen circumstances, classes will be cancelled for the day._

_To the first years, you are to report to the Amphitheatre. A late examinee has arrived and will be put through a new initiation crafted by Headmaster Ozpin. After the trial she will be chosen to support one of your teams._

_Do bare heed, once acquired she will not be bound to your team. She will be moved as required and will not share a dorm with you, but in the cases for classes, team training, Festivals, and missions she will be your official team member._

_Sincerely,_

_Glynda Goodwitch_

Weiss was livid, Ruby's complete disregard for her position flared her ever increasing frustration with the undeserving brat. She fails to act her age or take anything seriously. To why Ozpin assigned her team leader over herself will forever frustrate her. She was the only one qualified, in her opinion, for such an important duty. Unfortunately, she had no time to mull in her anger as she released Ruby's scroll back to her.

"Would you look at that…a lucky break." Yang said, familiar with contents on the scroll, "I wonder if it was Leila."

Weiss growled at the mention of another immature child she ran into, but she could not deny she was at least powerful, but powerful rarely correlates with talent. The girl was seemingly unbothered and oblivious to the chaos around her. It infuriated her that Ozpin allowed so many imbeciles to enter his school. "An oblivious case like her is a danger to those around her."

"Some danger, she saved you from falling and protected my sister. Where do you get off saying she is a danger?"

She tut and looked away. Yes, she saved her, but she was hardly in danger. As for Ruby's reckless action she was a fool and only a fool would save a fool. "Hardly cases worth mentioning."

Yang's eyes flared red, ready to rip Weiss a new one. Blake, while she agreed with Yang, quickly stopped the fight before it could escalate. "Save this for our sparring class tomorrow. We need to head to the auditorium."

It didn't take long for them to reach a massive room with an equally massive screen. Their arrival was drowned by the veritable sea of students that allocated to the auditorium. Students chatted within the confines the amicable atmosphere, anticipating the event and this mysterious female student. The guys were more excited than the woman by a longshot. Ruby had saved their seats since she managed to arrive before the others. A few polite gestures and platitudes and they were seated.

The scythe user tittered in her seat, absolute giddy to see the kind of weapons that would be used. "Oh can't wait for the weapons! It's so exciting!"

"Relax yourself, sis." Yang said using her hand to keep her still.

"I just can't! It's wonderful, isn't it!"

Weiss' mood spiraled even more once Ruby opened her mouth. There was no time to dwell on it as Ozpin appeared on stage with Gynda at his side, per usual.

"Good morning," He greeted. "I hope all your living quarters match your needs, yes? We had a late arrival appear before us. Without the time to appropriate a proper initiation that didn't interfere with ongoing classes, I crafted a trial that will test the limits of the initiate beyond most students' capabilities. As I see it, this punishment for arriving late instead of the specified time and day. Arriving late to a mission is the same as sentencing your team to death." The audience gasped. "You are free to acquire her for your team, but make no mistake a fifth member is very much a boon, but like most boons there is a price; your challenges will be harder and above all else, your burden will be greater. Another soul is another life in your hands."

Glynda opened her scroll and accessed the live feed of Leila. The massive screen lit up and sound overtook the auditorium. The engines revealed itself to be the inside of a bullhead. That's about all that they could distinguish, because all eyes were drawn to Leila, she was in her most revealing outfit yet that hugged her figure perfectly.

The robe she wore fluttered in the wind as she gazed out of the gap in the bullhead. "The late arrival, Ms. Suou, has been tasked with hunting and collecting a scale from a Sea Dragon that has been plaguing the coastal and trade port cities for years."

Yang and Ruby let out wicked loud cheers.

It was Leila and she was primed for combat.

* * *

The consistent turbulence that invaded the bullhead kept Leila on her toes. A flying aircraft was new to her, but the act of flying was not. She has ridden winged beasts with no safety. It was still a nice novelty to her.

She whistled for the pilot in the cockpit, "Hey, chauffeur, I am going to need you to stop here."

"Sorry ma'am, no can do. I need to get you to that Sea Dragon." The man said. "And I don't see any other way for you to get there."

Leila had the look of someone who knew something you didn't, "Trust me, I do."

She didn't even wait for him to respond. Her hand sparked as she fell and through it forward, "Sacred Purpose, Lukroar! Obey my call!" The area around her rippled with shockwaves of power, her cloak snapped dangerously, barely hanging on. A massive glyph appeared below her, the area itself warped, twisted, and perversed the fabric of reality itself.

White and Golden wings pierced through the summoning circle, another set of wings found their way out, the wings were covered in gold, black, and ice blue armor. Four more arms broke from the circle also covered in gold armor. The wrists had their gold rings around them and a sparkling ball of energy floated just inches away from the massive arm. The tail followed after with its own scaled armor above it and another gold ring at the end. With most of its limbs free, his wings spread, massive wingspan creating its very own air currents, it flapped and the summoning circle shattered as the beast bulleted into the air. It's form lit up the sky in a golden light, blinding the bullhead briefly before he turned his ship around, eager to leave the beast behind.

The light even blinded the students on the other end of the camera. A roar radiating with pure unadulterated power shook the heavens and the students within the auditorium. "**Summoner Leila, why have you called me here?"**

Leila stood upon her summon, the shockwave and power barely affecting her elegant poise upon the dragon's head. She pumped her fist, "Yes, it did work. I was worried for a moment." She said wiping the invisible sweat drop off her forehead.

* * *

There are some things in this world where you're at point of complete and total shock that you fail to process a scene that has played right in front of you. This is one of those moments. An eerie silence befell the students and staff alike, none were expecting a massive dragon to appear from what looked like a summoning Glyph. A detail that Weiss took heavy notice of.

Ozpin's mug, while still grasped firmly in his hand, so much so that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were widened, a far cry from his piercing gaze. Glynda was in no better shape, her own mouth spread open in awe. Ozpin, despite the shocking discovery that threw him into a loop was quick to recover and quipped, "In hindsight, we should have asked about her abilities, but for the sake of our sanity let's just say it's part of her semblance." Glynda closed her mouth and gave a positive shake of her head.

Yang was beyond blown away, she just did a thing and summoned a massive dragon to her aid and it _speaks_. Ruby looked like she just won the lottery for strawberries, cookies, and all things weapons. Her eyes were wide and full of unvarnished awe. If Blake could move her ears they would be flat on her head in shock and level of nervousness she hadn't felt before. There are very few things that surprise the young cat Faunus, but even she couldn't hold back her awe for the majestic beast and Leila's ability summon such things. Weiss, who once dismissed the girl, now held an unwavering respect and copious amounts of envy for the woman who could summon. Where is she struggles on that particular branch.

Of course, the rest of the students were just as blindsided as everyone else.

It was Yang who broke from her trance, "Holy shit! That is badass!" of course the crude wording caught everyone's attention in the silent room, but no one made to reprimand her because everyone was thinking…well except for the staff, but they understood her usage so they let it slide for now.

And like a maestro conducting her orchestra, the rest of the students burst into chatter, following Yang's lead.

Any comments that the rest of RWBY had were cut off when another dragon exploded from the sea. This, obviously being her target. It was nowhere near as large as Lukroar, but it was no less intimidating to the viewers.

* * *

"That." Her finger pointed to the slithering Sea Dragon. Lukroar stared at the nimble beast as it slithered through the air, its wings propelling its speed.

The Divine Dragon roared as the small reptile shot a laser beam at them as it passed. Despite the roar the beam of energy glanced of his armored body uselessly. "**This beast is weak. You can easily destroy this thing on your own."**

"I know, but I lack the wings to keep up with it…plus," she plopped herself on her Lukroar's snout, "I missed my big buddy." She said hugging the dragon's nose.

"**Summoner Leila, should I vanquish this beast for you?" **It asked, its voice booming.

"Nope, I need to pluck a scale from it before we destroy it." She patted his snout and jumped on his head, "Keep him still for me, ya?" She pulled her pistols from her behind her cape, several high powered rounds clashed with the opposing dragon's face, corroding the thick plated armor.

The Grimm roared and focused its attacks on the small figure running along Lukeroar's back. The beams were no more than leaves hitting his back, a weak breeze. "Lukeroar, catch that dragon and keep it still!"

"**As you command, Heiress."** his voice boomed once more.

* * *

That call caught Weiss's attention more than the summoning, "Did that giant reptile call her Heiress?"

Blake nodded, surprised by that revelation as well, "It would seem so."

"Looks like you have more in-common with the 'oblivious case' than you thought." Yang fired as Ruby cheered when Leila fired off her pistols again.

Ruby yanked Yang's sleeve, "Oh! Oh! Did you see that! Those glowing purple rounds she's firing are corrosive shots! Do you know how expensive that type of dust is? Only veteran Huntsmen with consistent successes in high ranking mission can afford rounds that devastating!"

Yang chuckled ignoring Weiss's scalding look, "Easy, sis. Aren't those particular rounds supposed to be like a really bright green because of the volatility?" She asked.

"She's right, the brighter the dust the more volatile it is. Those are purple." Blake said.

"Purple rounds are usually gravity rounds. Normally, such rounds are ineffective for killing Grimm, but hers are eating the thick armor away. It doesn't make any sense." Weiss said completely baffled by the fact she is defying the laws of dusts.

The Scythe Wielder's face contorted, "Hm…you're right."

"There!" Leila yelled, her voice carrying through the live feed as the sealing beast gripped the dragon before it could to another fly-by.

The Sea Dragon screeched and wiggled, fired off blasts of energy at the Lukroar to no effect. Leila holstered her pistols and ignited her Luminous Blades, the purple light humming once more. She ran the length of Lukroar's arm until she reached the wrist. The Imprisoned dragon saw her approach and fired a much thicker laser at the woman.

Ruby gasped when the beam struck home, along with the rest of the team. Sea Dragon Beams were known for their instant incineration, even with an Aura, it would just bypass it and leave a gorge where the beam struck. Which is why it confused many when the lasers seem to deflect right off her dragon, but a mere human taking a direct hit from one was usually instant death, no matter who you are.

"She survived right? Her dragon survived it, shouldn't she be able to as well?" Nothing. "Yang?"

The brawler didn't know what to say, "I…" it was at that moment that the beam began to shrink, the murmurs of anticipation brought everyone's attention back to the screen. And what they saw surprised them all.

Leila's blades were crossed in-front of her, the purple blades growing in size as the beam itself shrunk till nothing appeared. "If I didn't need you alive you would be dead beneath my heel already!" With a flick of her wrists the contained energy released itself and corroded the Dragon's wings, fins, and arms, leaving nothing behind, but the anguish roar of a mutilated beast. "I have no problem clipping you though."

Her usually cheery eyes burned with annoyance. She ran up the length of Lukroar's arm again, but kicked herself into the air and flipped as she crashed down with all the force of a meteor. The kick broke through her Dragon's grip and sent the Sea Beast speeding to the water with a loud boom just before it hit the water and sunk below.

No, she didn't stop there. Instead she ran off his arm, once more kicking herself towards the splash zone of the beast. Her arm sparked again, blue another glow filled the area, but this time it originated from the ocean as she went under.

The auditorium remained silent as Weiss, while anticipated to see why the ocean was glowing couldn't help but shake her head at the woman for destroying her obvious advantage and attack it in its home field advantage; even though her kick was highly impressive, especially with all the power behind it.

The ocean burst upwards, revealing another woman that was not Leila. Globs of water orbited around her, along with odd looking bronze cogs that wrapped around two of the orbs of water. Her clothing was especially outlandish, blue robes with bronze accents, a blue and bronze crown, with ice blue accents. The platinum blonde hair and chocolate skin made her turquoise eyes pop out.

"Amu Yunos, impose my will."

"**With pleasure, Leila!" **The water split revealing the wriggling water dragon.

The beast had no time to recover as it was forced under her heel, her blade ignited, searing the outer layer of the dragon's armor. It didn't take long for the scales to reveal themselves. In a show of brutality she gripped the scale and tore it from beast. It tried to scream, but her blade ended the creature's destructive life. Leila shook her head, "Huh, what?" She looked around to see a giggling Amu Yunos. "Amy! What are you doing here!" she exclaimed in unadulterated excitement as she glomped one of her favorite units.

The tinkling laugh returned, "I'd say you snapped again. It usually happens and you usually summon me for that."

Her face made a ":O" face and she scratched her head sheepishly, "Aw… crapbaskets. Last time it happened that old city I was training at was completely leveled. And you were there when I came to."

"I dunno Leila, but it's always nice being summoned by you, it gets me out of that boring dimension even if it is to just eviscerate weak enemies." She chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it."

Their conversation was projected through the live feed where Yang was cracking up at her admission of blackout destruction. Yang has done that a few times, but Leila leveled an entire city, and old one, but a city nonetheless.

Ruby was awed by how easily Leila's glowing blade cut through the Grimm. She couldn't tell what kind of energy was emitting, but it looked sort of like laser or tesla energy, but more erratic than lasers and more subdued than tesla. She would have to ask her if she could see the weapon to see if she can incorporate such energy to the tip of her scythe, oh! And ask about those corrosive purple rounds, see if she can haggle a few from Leila.

Weiss was once more awed by her summoning capabilities. If it works anything like hers, these are all enemies she defeated at one point or another. That says volumes about her combat capabilities, for the two she summoned they seemed incredibly powerful. She hates to admit, but she can learn powerful summoning capabilities from Leila.

Blake could see the incredible talent and obvious signs of someone who has been in the trenches and came out mostly unscathed. But her prone to blackouts with no noticeable trigger worries her. Weiss may have been onto something when she said she is a danger, but how often do they actually happen? That could be the make or break for her, in Blake's opinion.

All their musing was cut short when a terrible buzzing cut through the air. Unfortunately, Weiss was familiar with that sound, "Lancers…"

Another presence entered her detection range, "Aw… who's bugging us Amy?"

Amu Yunos, shrugged, "An enemy this way comes, little Leila." Leila scoffed and Amu chuckled because she actually looks like a child in this form.

The buzzing filled the air, overtaking any other noise within immediate area. "Ugh…I'm getting a headache from this buzzing, Amy!"

"It is quite annoying, call for Lukroar."

Leila was ahead of her and sent a mental ping for him to come pick them up. Lukroar was there in a matter of seconds, "**Summoner Leila…" **Leila fist pumped and jumped onto her companion.

"I'll see you later okay, Amy?"

"Farewell, little Leila!" Amo Yunos faded with the wave of Leila's hand.

The horde of Lancers arrived as Leila ascended with Lukroar, "Alrighty. Lukroar, wipe them."

Particles of energy coalesced within the Dragon's maw as the Lancers approach oblivious to danger that will befall them. "Get ready…release!" A bright blue torrent followed by a high pitched whistling, blazed through the sky. On collision, another massive release of concussive energy blankets the impact point. The wisps of black smoke feathered and dissipated.

Leila plopped on her bum and leaned against Lukroar, "Thanks buddy, can you take me to land so the pilot boy can pick me up and take me back to Beacon?" she closed her eyes as Lukroar nodded his head slightly as not to disturb his summoner.

The camera lens finally came into focus after energy dispersed. The camera was once more focused on Leila and her Dragon companion. There was little else happening, but the reprieve was completely absent as students and staff alike remained dumbstruck and very puzzled, but they all settled on the fact that her ability lies within her semblance, a skill for summoning, like a Schnee, but not a Schnee.

It only took Yang's cheer, after recovery, for the rest to follow like dominoes. The sounds of applause and cheers filled the room, many students wondering if they would be able to attain her before others. "We need her on our team!" Ruby squealed gaining her companions' attention.

The grin that marred Ruby's told Weiss, that she was going to take her into their team no matter what anyone said. Irritatingly enough, she was of the same mindset. Leila's summoning capabilities were, she would never admit to anyone, astounding. Of everything she knows, it is her own summoning skill that has eluded her. Marking no progress since Winter informed her about their most powerful ability years ago before she left for the military.

Against her own comfort she spoke out, "I think it would be prudent if we were to recruit her to our team." Weiss's unexpected eagerness gained both of her older teammates' attention and another squeal from Ruby.

Yang blinked and grinned, "Welcome to the bandwagon, Ice Queen." A yell of indignation escaped the Heiresses lips, but that largely remained inconsequential as she settled down immediately after.

Weiss's agreement was unexpected, but very much welcomed. Yang, of course, felt all sorts of adrenaline pump through her system, Leila made her plenty excited in more ways than one. The girl knew how to fight, take a serious hit, practically negate and reflect it, she could even summon people in tight spots, that would boon any team. And last but not least, she is super chill, rarely taking things seriously and can no doubt have fun. Something she thinks this team will sorely need, Weiss is uptight, Blake is reserved, and Ruby, well, she knows how to have fun, but there are some things she can't joke around with her sister, protect her purity and innocence and all that. In the end, Leila would be a lot of fun.

"I don't think it is very wise to attach her to our squad…" The devil's advocate, Blake, offered her opinion. She could without a doubt be a boon to their team, but that does not erase the possibility of her random blackouts. That's a dangerous trait to have, an unnecessary variable she didn't want to experience.

Yang stared at her partner with a look of betrayal, "What do you mean 'not very wise' Blake?" her body completely facing Blake now. Weiss and Ruby equally curious about her stance.

During their foray of their questions, a rumbling came from the live feed. The feed itself is showing Leila leaning against a tree, located near a coastal forest. It would seem during their chat Leila landed and unsummoned her massive dragon while waiting for the pilot to come back around and pick her up.

The shaking disrupted her break, her purple eyes peering through her eyelids. There was very little time to react as solid ground erupted in front of her, rocks flying here and there. A long spear like tentacle perforated through the debris and rubble, the end point shattering the ground.

"What the—

Another tentacle appeared behind her and instantly ran her through her stomach, "Crapbaskets…Seria always said to keep my guard up…" she spit up blood as she was yanked into the air and held up by the appendage, blood dripping from her wound.

A four story Xenomorphic being climbed from the hole, destroying more of the ground as it ascended from the depths of Remnant. It skins was a leathery black, pure white bone trailing from its neck, down its spine, and along the tail that hooked itself into Leila who was still coughing up globs of blood. Another dozen tentacles swayed from its back, anticipating their next attack. The creature's elongated head was covered in a white skull mask, four pulsing red eyes, and burning red veins. The maw had rows of teeth dripping with saliva, the bodily fluid sizzling when they touch the ground.

Gasps of horror were heard all around, "Oh my god! Ruby don't look!" Yang yelled, but was too late as Ruby's eyes were wide with horror, her eyes glistened.

"She can survive that right? She can recover, right?" Yang wanted to say, "Yes, she could. She will recover…" but lips remained sealed. It was a clean cut all the way through, it would be impossible to survive that. Instead of saying anything, Yang remained silent. To Ruby, that was all the answer she needed as she leaned into Yang, silent sobs meeting Yang's jacket.

Weiss placed her hand over mouth, containing the gasp that escaped her throat. She's seen death before, plenty of it, but what she witnessed, witnessing, is more than just a recording it's live, it's current, and it is someone who she fought with and a generally all around friendly and good person. So the death struck her harder than any death of a politician or board member from Atlas.

Blake turned away from the gruesome scene, death is never easy to watch, she's never participated in the act itself, but she was part of a group that had no problem condoning it. It was pretty much the same as committing the crime herself. She may not have liked the idea of blackouts, but no deserved to die on a live feed like that.

The headmaster watched the feed intensely, something was off about the scene. A hunter would have died near instantly from a devastating blow. Organs would have been torn apart, spines severed, and so on and so forth. She was still struggling and only occasionally coughing up blood, nothing that would say it was totally fatal aside from the appendage hooked through.

"Ozpin, should we stop the feed." Glynda ask her finger hovering over the shutdown button.

The Wizard shook his head, "I have a feeling our new friend is hardly out of the fight." Ozpin glanced at Glynda's hesitation, but she followed through nonetheless removing her hand from her scroll.

"Why aren't they stopping the—

The Xenomorph's screeched returning the faces of grief to the screen .

"Stupid freaking alien looking thing!" The summoner's hand took the beasts tail into a vice grip, crushing the armor and the tail within her grasp. She was dropped as the tail went slack.

The heavy thud of her body shot a jolt of pain through her wound as the alien thrashed and screamed, creating gouges in the earth and destroying the trees, even the one where Leila was laying before her path intersected with the monster's own. Leila rolled over, her hand struggling to cover the wound. She placed her free hand in her robe, a barely noticeable flash revealed a staff with a blue crystal, that matched her also, now blue hair and blue eyes.

With a flick of her wrist, a blue sheen covered her body, sealing her wound. The only thing leftover was blood to show that there was in-fact a wound there. A geyser of water rocketed the beast from underground and sent it staggering away allowing her a reprieve.

Another wave of surprise converged within the auditorium. Plenty of disbelief was felt around the room, boggled the minds of students and staff. Even Ozpin who expected the unbelievable in everything was befuddled by the display. That was something he could not cover up with simple explanations of Aura of Semblance, he would need to get creative if people come asking questions. Glynda fared no better.

Ruby wiped her tears away with a new found awe in their mysterious companion. Sure it was scary seeing her get 'killed' so unexpectedly like that, but the way she crushed the Protomorph's tail with ease and then did something she didn't think was possible, she accosted her staff and with nary a movement, her wound was quickly sealed as if it never existed. It was beyond the coolest thing ever!

Surprise was something Yang has become accustomed to since meeting the mysterious figure who didn't think twice about saving her sister from certain death. With every turn and stride, one after another she blindsided her each and every time with unbelievable capabilities. After witnessing the many things she was sure she couldn't be surprised anymore, a fact that was quickly proven wrong with the newest development.

The screeching turned roar of hatred, the Protomorph focused back to the offender, its tentacle expanding and stretching, coiled and ready to strike. Leila wasted no time abandoning her staff in favor of something that granted her a boon to speed. She cycled to one of her favorite weapons, a weapon she has been using quite often coming to this world, her Luminous Blades remade their debut. This time, just like her hair and eyes, they were an intense fiery red.

The Protomorph struck first in rapid succession, a speed that she could easily dodge and parry. The balls of eyes were erratic catching telegraphed strike and predicting the next ten every time. Compared to fighting the likes of Shisui and Ark, she was playing with a newborn pup. Unlike a newborn pup, it was not cute or adorable in any sense of the word. She rolled out of the way of a speeding tentacle, smoothly returning to a run and bisecting the tentacle. The abomination screeched again as the sliced appendage sputtered a green viscous liquid, the mess landing on her armor plate. The sludge bubbled in her ear, attempting to eat away at the plated black armor to no avail. You can't deteriorate that which is made out of highly condensed, multilayered magic.

The slime was swiped away with her gloved hand.

The limp tail thrashed as the Protomorph spun, attempting to lash out with its tail. It hit, but she barely budged. She whipped her weapon and removed its tail, she jumped back as another appendage slammed her previous location. Her blade then embedded itself into the alien's stomach as another cry of pain vacated its throat. She twirled and ripped out her blade, more liquids spilling. Mid twirl she amputated its long jagged leg, the next leg separated from its torso. The monster roared and swung at Leila, who stood just out of reach, deflecting the tentacle appendages.

Another one flew out her, but this time when she dodged it she took hold of the tentacle allowing it to pull her above the Protomorph. A single fluid motion bisected the appendage whilst switching into a massive hammer.

There was a loud cheer in the audience, "It's hammer time!" The voice unique to a redhead called "Nora" laugh in the bubbliest sadistic voice the crowd has ever heard.

"Nora…" a calmer voice exasperated.

Nora chuckled, "Sorry Ren."

A cacophony of what sounded like an umpteenth amount of birds chirping consumed all noise as every pair of eyes and spectacles was summoned back to the live feed. What they saw would expound the massive and explosive power that this one girl wielded.

Another color change turned her red hair into long golden locks that whipped as she fell towards the beast. Her hammer looked like a ball of pure unadulterated lightning, it glowed as if divinity itself released a meteor of pure electrical charge, because when that hammer struck, the contained energy burst upwards in a pillar of golden lightning. The flash of the explosion once more blinded the audience through the feed. And when it cleared, the beast was no more…all that was left in its wake was a charred blackened imprint of the Protomorph.

Leila's hammer dispersed as she fell onto her back with a groan, "Umu…I am going to be sore tomorrow…" she threw herself on her side mumbling unheard curse, but one thing did stand out, "Stupid Hentai Alien face…"

No one knew what 'hentai' meant, but from the usage it was definitely an insult and for one reason or another the audience found the comment childish, but equal funny as the room belted with snickers and laughter. Their previous shock gone and with the recovery Ruby disappeared in a tornado of petals, "Headmaster, she needs to be on my team, now." She demanded, she tried to look serious, but only failed, but Ozpin chuckled at the sight and nodded.

"Your request is approved, Ms. Rose."

The little Rose's fist punched the sky with a grin as bright as the sun. Glynda shook her head, but smiled at the young girl's enthusiasm.

Ozpin then addressed the crowd, "I am sorry to inform those who were looking forward to a fifth member, but she was just claimed—

Cries of protest and anger flared from the teens and young adults. Ozpin remained unfettered by the squawks of his students and instead raised his hand, quieting the students in a very seasoned manner, "As I was saying, she was claimed by Ruby Rose of Team RWBY."

All throughout the room were grumbles of disappointment. Ozpin chuckled at his student's passing depression, "As you know, I never really gave any particular time slot for her to be claimed. It would be your eagerness that determines who claimed her, an eagerness that radiated from Ruby." The crowd sighed disappointingly and begrudgingly accepted that in all things "The early bird gets the worm" or in this case the new teammate.

"Now, an acronym is rather simple for this new team. While it's per usual to use the first letter of one's name I have decided that simplicity is key, as in most things, and used the 'S' her surname, Suou, in an amalgamation to form team 'RWBYS'." Despite the tiny bit of bitterness, everyone cheered in unity for the new team of RWBYS.

The enigma of a man allowed the students their cheer before addressing them once more, "To those of you who showed up, you are dismissed and for Team RWBYS, congratulations on your new member." He said while the rest filed out for the rest of their afternoon leaving only the mentioned team.

The rest of the previously known "RWBY" accompanied their leader on stage, "Way to go, sis. We got the ultra badass on our team now." Yang said with her arm thrown over Ruby's shoulder. Said girl was still bouncing slightly from their new member. Her smile looked like it was to be permanently plastered on her face.

"She is so AWESOME!" she shook and squealed excitedly.

Even Weiss had a barely noticeable grin, "I sure hope she is worth all the extra work we'll have to do to compensate for addition." She reminded, while Ruby felt her cheer wilt for a moment it was quickly rejuvenated. No way was Ruby letting that ruin her mood.

Yang groaned at the reminder and let her shoulders sag with a weary smile, "That is going to suck, but I think we'll survive." The blonde bombshell may seem like a bimbo, but ask Ruby and she'll tell you don't let her character to fool you she's pretty sharp when she needs to be.

Blake remained silent, her warning earlier completely forgotten in the excitement that was their new team member, Leila. She still feels that she is a dangerous variable, but there isn't much else she can do right now. For now, she will let it go, but she will keep an eye on her newest teammate for any signs that could tip her off.

"Now, let's go meet your newest member at the docking bay.

* * *

**Remember, I originally wrote this as just "Badasses, being Badasses" the plot and her mentor role came somewhere after writing it and before actually thinking about posting it on here. So yes, Leila just said "Fuck you" to what should have been a Lethal stab to a normal Huntsman/Huntress.**

**No, she is not immortal. I just used "Angel Idol" to major effect here. For those who don't know (Why are you here? Just Kidding, but still... it was made in mind for those who know both franchises) Angel Idol is an ability that lets the user survive lethal damage once. (in Brave frontier, a KO) Does this always ring in effect? No, it does not.**

**And the "Heiress" thing was something fun I decided to do. I was going to see where I go with that, so if nothing comes of it, don't worry about it, it's not a major plot point. (Or any kind of point, but it might be. We'll see...)**

**Yes, yes, how cliche is it that she joins Team RWBY, yadda yadda. Look she will eventually, maybe, get her own team, but just Summoner-chan is already breaking RWBY power levels by herself and if she adds her summons or someone else fron the BF-verse, well, talk about no volumes after one. **

**Aside from being a total badass her power is extensive for a reason. A reason that wil be shown later on if I decide to continue this on FF.**

**Anyway, R&R. Later...maybe.**


End file.
